It's Not The Moon You Should Fear
by ValiasGryphon
Summary: Beaten and battered, Demyx seeked out solace in the Organization's baths, but comes in contact with a certain Lunar who provides a window to a easy way to gain the upper hand... but at a terrible price. [oneshot]


Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. They belong to either Disney or Square-Enix

Warnings: slight language, slight blood, violence, brief nudity

Only DemSai if you want it to be!

--------------------------------------------------------

"Ohh... ah! Ah! Easy there Demy...ah, ah... Ahhhhhh! That's so much better!"

Demyx sighed in relaxation as his body slipped into the steaming hot bath water. It was so good on his aching skin and muscles, he could of easily of fallen asleep in the tub. But Demyx had been a little distracted, picking small clumps of dirt from his hair when he had failed to notice just exactly how hot the large tub of water had gotten. So he slipped in slowly, allowing his body to adjust to the dramatic change in temperature. But once completely in, he rested his back on the side of the circular tub and allowed the arroma of the scented bath oils he poured in to seep into his nostils and fill his lungs. Boy did he needed that bath. His body was covered in dirt and bruises, a few scraps, but nothing serious. He let out another satisfiying sigh, tilting his head up so that he could still smell the scents of lavender in the steam. "Man... what a day... I get a mission I don't want, nearly get eaten by a rabid three headed dog, get my ass kicked by Roxas who doesn't remember me or the Organization, and I come home empty handed and failed at yet another mission! I tell them! I tell them they're sending the wrong guy! Why won't they listen to me, I'm not as strong as them!" He complained, to no one but him in the large bathing room.

"Typical of you Demyx to abandon your mission. And as to answer your question... because otherwise how else are you going to gain the upper hand against the keyblade master?"

The blonde gasped at the errie new voice. He was sappose to be alone in this room... private time for Demyx. But then again... this was a public bathing room. He jumped a bit, staring into the large cloud of steam covering most of the room, until a black shadow of a figure approached closer. Gripping the sides of the tub, Demyx panicked, too 'scared' to move, too 'afraid' to fight. He knew the owner of the voice and he had wished he had decided to use one of the more private smaller bathrooms. Better known as what use to be Larxene's bathroom. Now that the little savage sadist was gone, her bathroom was fair game. Like any one of the remaining men would dare to even step foot in her bath, for believing her evil spirit maybe lurking within... or a random booby trap was set in case someone like Xigbar, who was fond of finding the oddest hobbies online and use her feminine products for his amusement. But this was far from the little Lighting Bug. No... far worse. This one had eyes that killed, and power far worse than most of the Organization. His power and strength gained him favor of the Superior, and entrusted him as a second, second-in-command. Only one, truely heartless creature could score that trust with the Superior without even raising his rank. The Luna Diviner, Saix. Their eyes met for a fleeting moment as the steam seemed to of made swirls around the berserker's body. His nude body.

"Saix! What are you doing!? Oh gah, my eyes! I'm trying to relax here." Demyx pleaded out, but to no avail from the stone face of the older man. "Demyx... this is a public bathing room. Courtesy of Xaldin's favortism of Asian style bath houses. Surely, your mind is not that forgetful of the rooms in your own homestead?" He slowly replied, his voice never changing in tone, as if he was dead to all. Removing the only garment on him, a wrapped towel, Saix slipped into the large tub with Demyx, causing the boy to shiver. "Are you afraid?" Saix asked, watching Demyx's every move with those gold eyes. "Ye-yes." The gold eyes narrowed dangerously. "False. You feel nothing, for you can not fear. They are nothing more than forgotten memories of emotions. Do not continue your obsession with believing you have a heart, when in fact you do not." "Oh... okay... so you're not going to eat me or slice me into a thousand pieces for being in the same tub as you?" Placing his arms to the tub's rim, Saix crossed his right leg over his left, looking as if he was lounging in the water. It was prehaps a good idea that Demyx had used the bath oil with bubbles. A very good idea. "Does it appear that I do? I am merely here for the same reason you are. Relaxing." Blinking slowly, Demyx's death grip on the tub loosened and he shifted his body back till he was facing directly at the other man. He soon placed his arms on the sides, like Saix and tried to relax. But it was hard when he wasn't alone.

There was a errie silence between the two bipolar men, one who was usually cheery and happy-go-lucky, the other was more leaning on the darker side. Yet, Demyx could not bring himself to his own aditude, Saix pretty much mauled it with his very presence. Still, the water weilder just could not bring himself to continue this silence. Prehaps Saix wanted someone to talk to other than the Superior? Was there a side of Saix no one ever knew? "Like the water? I put scented bath oils and it's laven.." "No... you poured too much in." So much for the other side. At least Saix responded. Leaning down so that his chest to the base of his neck was getting a nice soak, Demyx frowned with wide eyes at the beserker. "Don't like lavender?" He asked, trying so hard to keep the silence to a miminum. "No..." "Well what do you like?" "Not hearing your voice." Frowning, Demyx turned his head away and stared out the large wall on his left. When in fact... it was a series of panel windows. To the outside, no one would even know there was windows these large, but just the side of the white castle building. Two-way windows and the members were 'grateful' for this privacy without the use of shutters or curtains. He stared out those windows, pass Dark City below and more towards the night sky as a few clouds manage to part and reveil the nonexistant world's treasure: Kingdom Hearts. The heart shaped moon glowed ever so, as it continued to collect more hearts. Saix seemed to of taken noticed of Demyx's interest and turned to gaze upon the moon as well. "Will... we ever get our hearts back Saix?" Demyx whispered, his eyes transfixed on the only means of becoming complete beings again. A low hum escaped from Saix deep in his throat and his slowly closed his eyes. " I can not say..." "Do you know if we're close?" "I'm not sure... only the Superior will know for sure." "Do you think about it often? What it'll be like to have a heart again?" A long, silent pause came from Saix as he moved his eyes downward and gazed at the black marble tile. "Everyday."

"I wish I was as strong like you." Saix blinked in surprise for once and turned to face Demyx, who was staring back at him now. His eyes looked determine, as if something was on his mind that he needed to speak out. "Say that again." Saix commanded, and Demyx was quick to repeat. " I said I wish I was as strong as you. If I had strenght like yours, I would be able to win against the keyblade master without all these bruises and getting my face kicked in the dirt." Saix narrowed his eyes and looked away. "You do not want the strenght I possess. It is not normal. Nor can I see you weilding a power as great as mine." Demyx frowned, seeing how Saix was just continuously plummeting this conversation. Man, the guy needed to lighten up a little. "Besides..." He added, turning his yellow orbs back at the younger man. " Why not use Lexaeus's old gym. He is no longer around and surely... you could train up your strenght then?" Another frown on the boy's face. He shrugged his shoulders and lowered his eyes towards the still warm water. "I could... but there's really not enough time to gain the strenght I need that fast. I wish there was a easier way..." Tilting his head to the side in that creepy sort of stalking way, Saix observed Demyx. Indeed, there was a easier way, but was the boy willing to accept the conscenquences should it get out of hand? He could of easily dropped it off right there, never giving Demyx what he wanted to hear and continue to relax in silence. But Demyx was 'concern', his being as a Organization member was hanging in the balance and the last thing Saix wanted to see, was Xemnas fustrated over a slacking number nine.

"There is an easier way, but you don't want it."

Demyx raised his head and eyes, staring at the blue haired man as the other looked back to the moon through the windows. "Wh-what?!" "There is... an easier way... but you don't want it... not without risks." Demyx shot straight up, still sitting, just picking his chest off the water and stared wided eye at Saix. "I do want it! More than anything Sai! I'll take whatever risks to get it! Please Saix... I don't want to get kicked out of the Organization or thrown into a suicide mission!" He begged, pleading blue eyes up at the older man. Saix turned back to face him and their eyes locked on a second time. Time seemed to of stood still between the two. Saix blinked slowly once... then another. Slowly, he raised a hand towards Demyx, enticing the boy to take it. "Still want it?" Demyx nodded quickly. "Then come here, and I'll give you the means of obtaining new strenght." Pausing a bit, Demyx seemed to of been holding back, as if something in his mind telling him not to trust the Lunar weilder. But the determination to make a name for himself was still over-powering and he found himself shifting over until he was sitting next to the wild man. "What do I have to do?" He asked in a whisper. Saix wrapped his right arm around Demyx's shoulders in a tight brace. "Hold still and don't scream when you see the blood drip off your face."

Demyx's eyes widen in a false fear and his first thoughts were to flee, struggle from Saix's grip and get away. But the man's grip was stone. No turning back now. Demyx watched as Saix brought his left hand up to his mouth, biting down on the cuticle of his thumb until bright red blood flowed. Removing his now bleeding thumb, he held it out until the blood dripped and covered his clawed fingernail. And they certainly were as sharp as claws. He brought it to the top of Demyx's right eyebrow in the center, then pressing hard until he broke the skin, Saix dragged the bloody claw down at a angle until it sliced through the center between Demyx's eyes and stopping just below the left eye. Fresh blood dripped and Demyx thought he was going to faint from the stinging pain and sight of his own blood dripping down his face. Sure he had seen his own blood, but it was usually on his arms, legs, chest, and lip whenever he would get into fights with the heartless that plagued the castle or train against a member that proved too much for him. But never this much blood for no reason that was not the result of a fight. He whimpered, but Saix gripped tighter. "Almost done. Don't move..." Saix commanded. He brought his red-soaked thrumb back up and repeated the process the other way, until he had lefted a nice bleeding X between Demyx's eyes... like his own. "Done." Demyx blinked, still feeling the blood flow and he wanted to scream. Saix released his grip on the blonde to grab a hand towel nearby and pressed it against Demyx's face. "Keep that there until your wounds heal over within the hour." Demyx blinked, bringing his own hand up to hold the cloth firmly to his face. "Saix... I ... I don't understand?" Saix narrowed his eyes, not aggressively, but as a warning as to what to expect. "In my blood... is a rare gene. It's not contagious until transfered by blood ritual. I'd just given you that gene, it now flows in you. Might I suggest retiring to your room before you start to notice the full effects?"

Pressing the cloth to his newly cut flesh, Demyx could only nod. He slowly stood up in the tub, using his free hand to grab a large towel hanging nearby. "Umm... thanks Saix. When will I know for sure?" Saix watched with a sort of keen interest at Demyx while he reached for the towel and made a few missed attempts at grabbing without looking. Was he truely interesting at the form of a nineteen year old? Nah... "You will know. After you rest, you will find yourself stronger than before. Just be wise about how much of your new strenght you use. It could prove fatal." Demyx blinked and finally managed the towel around his waist. "Oh... okay. Thanks for the tip. Yea, I'm gonna go rest up now and let this heal over. Thanks again. I guess I'll come see you if I'm having any problems I don't understand." Saix nodded slightly and turned his head away to face the moon outside once more. "You do that..." Smiling the best he could despite the stinging of pain, Demyx lefted the bath room, not knowing exactly what he had just gotten himself into. Only Saix knew... who currently didn't seem to care.

Or did he as he watched Demyx leave with his back turned, so that he did not know the Lunar Diviner was watching him with calm looking eyes? "Demyx... be careful... the Beserker gene is risky business..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A good three hours had passed. Demyx stared in front of his mirror starring at the healed X scar on his face now. Something just didn't seem right, almost out of place now. Maybe it was because he wasn't use to seeing a huge scar, let alone on his face. He poked it a few times, wincing in some spots where the flesh was still tender from healing. It was amazing how Nobodies were able to heal wounds at faster rates than normal humans. Prehaps it was because they lacked the emotions to express their anguish at wounds, causing the brain to react to slow healing time? Sure, Nobodies could feel physical pain, but not the emotional. There was none, no matter how hard they tried. Demyx sighed. "Well... I can live with this. Yea! No sweat... it's... just something new. Man, what am I kidding... how can I go on with this hompin' sucker on my face? Good grief... why did Saix had to do it this way? Could of scared me some place other than my face. Now, everyone here is going to make me into some laughing stock!" He groaned, lowering his head slightly. Suddenly, he gasped when he heard a hard knock at his bedroom door. Quickly throwing on his cloak and garments, having rested on his bed in the nude, he stumbled to his door. "Hang on, who is it!?" He called out as his hand reached for the door knob. "Who else..." Replied a male voice with a British accent.

Demyx cracked his door slightly, staring up at Luxord. "What do you want now Luxord?" The older man grinned, so far, did not see Demyx's "gift" from Saix. "I just thought since most of the men here are gone that I normally played a good old game with, I figured I'd ask you if you want to play a game of chance." "Not really Luxord, I'm not a great player." Demyx mumbled, before attempting to close the door. "Say... why are you hiding?" Luxord attempted to look, but Demyx would deny the gambler from looking. "Nothing Luxy! Go back to your room, I don't want to be disturbed right now!" But Luxord was far stronger and pushed his way in. "You're not hiding a secret from me are ya?" "Luxord get out!" "... Because... I like secrets..." "I said get out!" Demyx pushed back on the door, attempting to block Luxord from entering. What happened next was strange. At once, Demyx's arms tensed and expanded, applying a huge amount of strenght and force he had never weilded before. The force was so strong that he slammed the door hard to the point of causing around the knob to splinter slightly on his side. He gasped at this and released his hold on the door, backing away to look at his hands. This gave Luxord the chance to barge in, slightly 'mad' at the fact Demyx shoved him back. "Oi! What's the big idea Demyx!?" He barked as he entered, staring at the boy who was more interested in trying to figure out how he was able to surge up enough energy to force a strong man like Luxord back out. But soon he looked up, and blue eyes locked. Well, Luxord's were wide at Demyx's appearance. "What in bleedin' hell happened to you, chap!? Saix decided he'd give ya a good lick or two in the face!?"

Demyx wasn't sure how to respond, as the words slurred in his speech. " I um... well... uh... Saix well... nnn..." Luxord smiled in that evilish looking smile that certainly meant the gambler was up to no good. "I see... bit off more then you can chew with the guy, is that right? Anyways, care for a game of chance?" "I told you I'm not a player!" Luxord lowered his head slightly, and moved closer to Demyx until his hands were on the boy's shoulders. "Oh, but I am..." With that, he leaned forward to snatch Demyx's lips roughly. Demyx fought back, pushing his hands against the other's chest. Luxord was known for a lustful appetite, and would seek out any of the other members to satisfiy his 'hunger'. Poor Demyx just happened to be a favorite of his, though he never did anything to the Water weilder, it didn't mean he was letting Demyx off that easily. Freeing himself, Demyx gasped and senced his lips quivering from the pain of being kissed roughly. "Come on now, don't tell me you didn't like that?" Luxord explored Demyx's body with one hand, snaking down his cloak opening, and pushing that zipper down. "Luxord stop it! I don't like it one bit! Get away from me and leave!" Shoving Luxord aside, Demyx ran towards the other door in his room, leading out into his private balcony. He ran till his hands grasped the side of the white and gray marble railing, leaning over to see the bottom below and swinging backwards to avoid falling. Quickly turning around, he pressed his back against the railing as Luxord slowly stalked towards him. "Ya know.. I like hard to get. And those scars on yer face... actually turn me on. Come on Demy-kuns... I can show you a grand time..." "Luxord, leave me alone! Go find someone else!" "Oh Demy-kuns... yer all that's lefted." He said at the doorway, leaning on it and admiring how he had caught Demyx in a trap. Or so he would of believed himself to of done so.

Shivering, Demyx was hoping for something... anything. He looked at Luxord with false fear in his eyes, before turning his attention on the sole source of light high in the clouds; Kingdom Hearts. Strange... the moon's glow seemed to calm him somewhat, but at the same time, it was sending him mixed signals. Luxord approached slowly, intending on teasing his prey. Demyx watched him at a glance, and for some reason, wanted to lash out and throw him away from him. "Get... away... from... ME!" He growled suddenly, a dramatic change in tone of voice. Luxord's eyes only raised once then lowered, taking this as a little game of hard to get, where Demyx was playing the wild animal cornered. Luxord should of known better... "You know you want me..." He whispered and stepped closer. Sencing he had no where else to go, Demyx could only beg... to something that was NOT Luxord. "Oh Kingdom Hearts! Save me!" He cried out. Suddenly, the glow of moonlight around the balcony seemed to of grown brighter, the main focused on Demyx's body. At first he was confused, until he was greeted with a outragious stinging pain in the X scar on his face. He screamed, grasping his forehead with one hand, but even then the pain rippled through his body. Changing... His muscles in his arms, chest, and legs suddenly expanded, tightening up into unnaturally strong limbs and chest. His hair became more wild looking. He cried out again, and grasped one of his hands. It shook like crazy and he quickly removed one glove, watching in disbelif as his fingernails grew out and curled slightly, harderning into strong claws. He moaned out as pain etched into his mouth, forcing his upper and lower canine teeth to grow out into unnaturally long fangs. His ears seemed to of lengthen slightly, forming tiny points. So blinded by the rage and pain engulfing his body, as a new power collided with his water ablities, his eyes glazed over until they appeared a solid yellowish. Now, all he knew in this enraged state of mind was the following: he was being attacked and the attacker was standing in front of him. Means of dealing with the threat: destroy.

A menacing growl rumbled from Demyx's throat. Luxord had stood there, half in disbelief, half in curiousity as to what had just happened to the normally shy Demyx. Without a moment's notice, the younger blonde had summoned up his sitar, but instead of playing it's strings to summon up water attacks, he flat out took ahold of the neck and swung the base of the sitar, impaling it with Luxord's chest. The man was sent flying clear across the room with incredible force and speed, eventually slamming into the bedroom door. Shocked, surprised, and now slightly bruised, Luxord scrambled for the doorknob. "You've gone bloody mad!" He shouted, managing to snake through the door. No sooner had he gotten on the otherside, than the top center spike of Demyx's sitar slammed through the wooden door... inches from Luxord's head. He yelped and scrambled away. There was a terrifying roar behind the broken door and with another slam, broke into pieces, allowing the berserker Demyx enterance. Paling dramatically, Luxord ran for his nonexistant life. But Demyx glance over while growling, and followed by foot persuit after the man. His stride was faster, gaining ground behind the gambler and fast. He lashed out with a clawed hand, snagging fabric and pulling the older man down with a thud. Luxord cried out, landing on his back, he managed to open his eyes in the nick of time and rolled to the side as the top spike of the sitar came crashing down into the carpet and floor. A fustrated snarled came from the berserked Demyx and ripped the spike out like a weed. Luxord scrambled to get away, but the crazed Demyx merely strolled up and snatched the man by the collar of the cloak, bringing him up meet his gaze. With his free hand, Demyx curled his fingers in so that the claws were close together and went to slice open Luxord's face. But suddenly, something red swung up, and burned close to Demyx's flesh. He let go of Luxord to turn and face another attacker.

Xemnas, and Xigbar stood side by side, weapons drawn, their eyes narrowed at the blonde. "Demyx, stop this at once!" Xemnas demanded, holding a aerial blade close to his chest, ready to strike. Xigbar had combine his rifles into his sniper rifle, aiming it at Demyx. "Dem, I don't wanna hurt you buddy, but what ever's happen drop it! Me and Superior don't want to take matters into our own hands! Come on Dem, calm down! For Pete's sake!" But Demyx seemed to lay a deaf ear to them and growled. Without warning, he lunged at Xigbar, causing him to fire a shot at the ceiling. The force of Demyx's attack was enough to knock the wind out of the Freeshooter and quickly shielded his remaining eye to prevent from being clawed out. Demyx tore at his cloak, but was smacked away by one of Xemnas's aerial blades. "IX! I'm warning you! I won't hesitate to eliminate you from the face of nonexistance!!" A menacing roar escaped and Demyx charged at Xemnas after getting up off the floor. His hands held up, claws pointed outward to meet with Xemnas's dark flesh. Something blue and silver flashed and a weapon came into contact with the wall, stopping Demyx in his tracks from reaching the Superior. All eyes glanced up, seeing Saix holding his claymore, gold eyes fixed on Demyx. He had heard the roars, the screams, everything that had happen with Demyx going berserk. He knew something bad would come along eventually, he just didn't expect it to be this soon. "Demyx..." He calmly said, his gaze never leaving the water wielder for a second. "Saix! What's going on!? Do you have something to do with this!?" Xemnas demanded, a nonexistent temper growing. "Yes, Xemnas... but now is not the time to discuss things."

Saix ripped the top spike of his claymore out of the wall, glaring down at Demyx, who held his sitar, ready to ram into it's next victim. "Demyx..." Saix repeated, circling the blonde, who followed the Lunar wielder's movements. With lighting speed, Saix struck, knocking Demyx far back and into a open room made perfect for indoor battling. Saix chased after him. He stopped at the edge, looking around for the ninth member. The man was caught offguard when Demyx leapt on top of him, having been hiding on the doorway frame on the top like a black cat high on meth. Claws lashed out, from both men, and cuts were established. Saix discovered his lip bloodied, yet he still held his calm dispostion as he slammed his claymore to Demyx's sitar head. Sparks flew, and the two men soon leapt down to the open floor below. It seemed Saix was losing it, for a first time. He backed away many times, making Demyx's attacks countered or missed. Xemnas, Luxord, and Xigbar watched from the balcony edge below with intense stares. "The bloody hell is wrong with the lad!?" Luxord said in disbelief. Everyone had known Demyx was the calm, quiet type. There was never a moment like this where he was a manic killer, just never had it in him to be this aggressive. Xemnas studied this, his orange eyes filled with intension to bring down his ninth rank for assaulting not just himself, but two other members. Oh, he was pissed, so much that he could just waltz right down there, grab Demyx by the neck, and without hesitating... snap it like a toothpick. End of story, end of problem, end of Demyx... he would be the first spared death by keyblade. You could see the Superior flexing his fists' fingers like claws against the white marble railing, watching the fight below.

Metal and metal clanged against one another, sending a small shower of sparks down to the floor. Saix still kept his calm, collective appearance dispite the fact he was going against the enraged Demyx. He knew from experience how to calm down the berserker gene, he just needed to get close enough to Demyx to do so. Going berserk himself would prove a grave mistake. A quick dodge here, a small clipping of blue hair fell to the floor. Saix would of normally gone over the edge, but for once, the tiny cut to his hair wasn't lifethreatening and not noticable. The end of the claymore swung around, locking with the curve of the sitar's right spike. The two struggled to break, but Saix held his grip firm. "Demyx..." He whispered, yellow eyes staring down those glazed over ones. Demyx growled slightly, baring down his teeth. The blonde panted heavily, not willing to give up. In one trust, he pulled away, unlocking his sitar away and began to swing it forward. Saix ducked down, missing the sharpen ends by a mere inch. He leaped back up, threw his right arm out and released a mighty roar, sending Demyx back into a wall. It lefted a few cracks, leaving the hydro momentarily stunned. Without wasting a moment, Saix rushed to Demyx, using the flat side of his claymore to smack against the boy's shoulder, forcing him to the ground and his sitar to skid away from his reach. Casting his claymore to the side, Saix wrapped his arms tightly in a vice grip, not letting the now struggling Demyx get away.

The rage continued, Saix crouched down and holding Demyx stuck in berserk mode, struggling and sinking his clawed fingers into the lunar's arm. But it seemed pain did not regestered in his mind, his stone face staring down the Noctune. He said nothing but took one hand and removed his gloved with his teeth, revieling his clawed fingers. Extending his index out, he whispered something into Demyx's ear, that no one could pick up, but it made Demyx pause from his wild struggling long enough for Saix to press the tip of the claw in dead center of the X scar. Demyx roared out in pain, tears managing to rolled down. He tried to struggle again, but suddenly only yet out a soft growl before going limp, passed out in the Lunar's arms. Once Saix was certain Demyx was blacked out for sure, he glanced up back at the others. "Xemnas..." The Superior lifted his head up slightly, showing he was listening. "I need the keys to your labratory. Vexen took his to the grave..."

Demyx laid on his back, sleeping soundly on the metal table while he was only in his black pants and boots, his cloak removed some time ago. Saix stood by him, watching his every movement from the rising and falling of the blonde's chest, to the slight twitching of the eyelids as they chased about some dream in his sleep. "This is entirely your fault number seven! If you hadn't of done this..." Xemnas started only to be cut off by the monotoned voice of Saix. "It was the boy's choice either way. I was merely his catalyst. No one was at fault here, when all this nobody wanted was an easy way out. Something you, yourself are familar with Superior." Xemnas's orange eyes casted down at Demyx's sleeping form. The X scar was now all but a faint line, and slowly disappearing by the moment. "Will he be rid of the berserker gene?" Saix fell silent, not coming to look at Xemnas in the eye. "It's not completely gone. He will suffer attacks if he lets himself go over the edge and cloud his judgement. Nothing can change that now."

A low hum came from Xemnas as he crossed his arms. The decision came across his mind. Demyx was expendable now... a ruined piece of property under his ruling. Worthless... He may of been a whiner, and poor fighter, but he was at least something to use as a 'punching bag' or source of entertain the other nobodies. But with their organization dwendling fast, Xemnas was willing to part with the water weilder. Besides, once Kingdom Hearts was complete, he could easily use his newly gained powers to better Demyx... but why bother? One less minion to 'worry' about in the new empire. "When he wakes up... tell him I have a mission for him. He might prove useful after this squeamish afterall... he hasn't lost strenght has he?" The Lunar now dared to match eyecontact with Xemnas, staring the other down. "In a way, only half of what he's gained after restoring back to normal as much as I can." "Good... tell him I want him to contront the keyblade master in the ruins of Hollow Bastion. If he goes into a berserk-like state.. all the better to force that boy into surrendering into our cause. That is an order. Now do whatever you must with him... I'll be retiring in my office." The older man turned his back on the other two, leaving Saix alone with Demyx.

Normally, Saix would silently follow after Xemnas... but he stayed right beside the hydro. Orders to give to the lower rank, nothing else, now that he knew there was no hope for Demyx. It was a suicide mission, a mission only given to members who fall out of place, and Xemnas had never given such a mission, only mentioning them to keep his members in line. As the lights of the private lab began to fade off, Saix leaned over to Demyx's ear... whispering. "Demyx...I have something to tell you but you need to wake up..." He whispered softly as the lights turned off completely...

"Little tide pool... the moon wants you to return to the sea where you belong... and it can help you find the way..."

- Fin -


End file.
